User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :). PLEASE LEAVE MESSAGES WITHIN THE LARGE ORANGE BOX!! Guest Star/The Sim Race/Salin Nah... Okay, This. Leg 11: Salin - Tim's Snack Merchant }} Guest Star/The Sim Race/RandomDude Also, I'd like to come up with my own lines. However, I'd like to know what situations I'll be in...}} *takes out portable Plane vs. Eye and starts playing it*}} What just happened?}} RUBUBLESHNIRBDOODLE! ), anyways, we started talking 'bout out of us three (that'd be me, Hikari, and Kogasa, the three people on the shout box at the time) which one would have a best chance at being an admin. She say I would, I said she would. Um, to see it, look at the shout box. So, anyways, give the deciding vote. Which one do you think, even though neither of us will most likely not be in the futrue, would be a better admin? This isn't for like a real, deciding vote, this is just a little fight at random.}} What's in "AWESOME", crud article! Rollback Do you want to make the blog about it, RD101, or will I?}} TAKE THAT! MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK! }} lolwut }} Brawl Ze Production Wiki Hiya friend, How keep going? Re: Meow Re: Meow Thankies you very much. StrawberrySherbert 21:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : D IT BE JENNEH! lol (i copied blanky's talk) You Did. Hate Userboxes Hello Wii. Can you please make Hate Userboxes for these following characters: Bean Bradley Dolly Dearheart Elmira Clamp Eliza Ian Arneson Ms. Nicole Vogue Poppy Sir Vincent Skullfinder Cedella Terry Duchess Beverly Princess Butter Zombie Carl King Mike Skip Yup it's me and i'll make a user box thingy... Nicole box Out In The Woods Userbox!!!!!!! *grin* Hello Wii, You make userboxes right? If you do I'd like you to make a Out in the Woods userbox!!!! I got to go to the movies now bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Corey785 22:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hate Userboxes That AU Post was from me. Oh, and I will REPEAT the Hate Userboxes I need by August 21st: Bean Bradley Dolly Dearheart Eliza Elmira Clamp Ian Arneson Ms.Nicole Vogue Poppy Cedella Terry Duchess Beverly Zombie Carl King Mike ok The picture is fine but i was kinda of planning the text to be like this: {user} is a fan of Corey785's Out In The Woods reality show and is feels lucky to not be a contestant. You don't have to do that text i just typed if you don't want to. Other wise its fineCorey785 01:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) oops please take off the is before feel if your gonna do itCorey785 01:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) SNL Short ok ok you can just leave it the way it is TEH AMAZINGFUL AWARD!!! }} Comic idea Qubit }} --Qubit2222 17:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm a boy! GOTTA CHANGE!}} My Brother / The Irony My Brother FOLLOWING THE FACT MY BROTHER IS FLIPPER117, I LOVE HIM. Irony RANDOMDUDE AND *HIKARI* DID THE SAME THING, AND IT WAS DELETED MY HARD, HARD, WORK. HOW WRONG. SINCERELY, Qubit2222 17:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? Userboxes Would you please make me fan userboxes for: Beebee Tim Abel Joshua Roxie Candy Violet Ashley Katie Buddy Qubit2222 13:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am! No worrys, I would never leave for good. I was just bored and Blanky had made me mad. Plus just as EmestLady said I had only left for camp, but I am not there for de whole summer like she said. P.S OH NOES IS MY BROTHER REALLY ON WIKIA NOW! YES! AND he all ways is hogging the PS2 so he can play is stupid Crash Bandicoot games (witch I have to admit are kinda fun) AND HE IS THE REASON WHY I GOTS BANNED FOR A WEEK! Let's dance Candyman! }} Hello? Candeed Island I need you & Salinmade! IT BE GOOD! Sure! If I can't do cake, do you want, like, pink and lime stripes or something? And what resolution do you need? ANSWER QUICKLY!! Cheese. SpecialAgentKat 03:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ..::iChris::.. 'Sup, Chris? I finished teh thingy already. I work fast. So here. By the way, your favorite comedic musical is Avenue Q? HOW OLD ARE YOU?? Any way.. iChris. Resolution is 1024x768. Comics!!! Words! Take-2... ACTION! Poppy Poppy: (You put words here.) Crumplebottom: (My own answer, reply words.) Odin Revolution Odin: (You put words here.) Crumplebottom: (My own answer, reply words.) Buddy Buddy: (You put words here.) Crumplebottom: (My own answer, reply words.) Raven Wright Raven: (You put words here.) Crumplebottom: (My own answer, reply words.) Matt Matt: (You put words here.) Crumplebottom: (My own answer, reply words.) Grandma Ruthie Ruthie: (You put words here.) Crumplebottom: (My own answer, reply words.) *end editing* note: Can you help me more, Funny Serious Show?}} Almost Forgot... I just learned how to use the Buddy List Template so I wanted to add you. Also, I feel bad about your dead uncle, did you recieve anything from his will?}} Two things:::: Oh, and I can do the two Sims. But I don't wanna do the Chancellor Ikara moods. }} ))}} }} Please stop slapping me.... it hurts........ ((Happy Birthday: Is that good for Polina...? ))}} ((Through Be Mean? I dunno. >_> I don't realleh wanna play as your Sim for that long, though. I guess I'll do it, though, since I did it for Neural...))}} I'm Super Sorry. I'm really sorry about the whole RP thing. I was just so frustated at that time. Corey785 22:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page Corp. Merging IDEA FOR TEH CO.! A Going Away Party there is bubblegum at the bottom of your shoe! RE: Hello